


Vanilla

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Public Sex, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty, just like my dirty mind likes them to be *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Ehllenalin, but all remaining mistakes are still mine!

"Oh boy," whispered Tony, when he felt Gibbs pulling out of his body and he began to hum, when the last waves of his orgasm coursed through his sated body.

"I always thought," he said and felt a soft touch on his face, his eyes were still closed in bliss and he breathed in the scent of his lover with a deep purr. "I thought, that you would be a vanilla kind of guy."

"Vanilla, mmh?" Gibbs chuckled softly, when he saw how spaced out Tony looked.

"Yeah, you know? Sex in the bed room, maybe with scented candles and oils, or something like that," Tony felt his legs gave way under him and started to slip to the ground, but a pair of strong hands pulled him up again.

"Ahh," Gibbs replied, his mouth directly over Tony's ear. "That sort of Vanilla."

Gibbs voice held some laughter in it.

"Well, you know that I have been married a few times, right?" he asked and helped Tony to straight out his clothes.

"Yeah and?" Tony asked.

"My Ex- wives told everyone who wanted to know what a bastard I could be, but not a single one of them complained about me being boring in bed."

"Really? I...," Tony gasped in surprise, when Gibbs pressed his lips on his and let his tongue slip into the younger mans mouth.

They could hear someone moving around in front of their door and Gibbs pressed Tony against one of the walls and lifted his legs around his waist.

They listened how as water began to run and then stopped and how a door was opened and closed again.

"Let's get out of here," Gibbs said and opened the door, he let Tony's legs slip down to the ground and made sure, that DiNozzo stood properly.

Then he nodded at him and slipped out.

Tony took some deep breaths and walked over to the sink to wash his hands, before he followed his lover.

 

"Hey Guys," Abby shouted over the music and waved excited. "We were afraid, we would need to put an APB out for you."

"Oh," Tony smiled one of his patented DiNozzo smiles at the Goth and opened the menu, after he had claimed back his seat.

"The toilets at this place were a little crowded today."

McGee frowned, but decided not to spoil Abby's birthday and kept silent.

"So," he asked. "Did you guys decide, what Ice cream you want?"

"Well, Probie..." Tony smirked at McGee and used the hand under the table to rub over Gibbs' crotch.

"Anything, but Vanilla."


End file.
